


Let’s Talk About Ass Play (Robin Hood x Master Request)

by Lady_Rhey



Series: Body Shots [10]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rhey/pseuds/Lady_Rhey





	Let’s Talk About Ass Play (Robin Hood x Master Request)

This was a request from AO3 and I can't even contain how tickled I was when I was asked for a Robin spanking scene with ass worship.So here we go!This may be a little much but I'm not turning back.Fair warning ;)

—————————————————-

Two of the most most commonly known pieces of information around HQ were as follows. 

 

1) Robin was an ass man

2) His secret theme song was 'Baby Got Back' by Sir Mixalot

 

It was both a blessing and a curse.blessing because Master could get him to do ANYTHING if it meant he could touch her butt somehow.Curse because now he wanted to do EVERYTHING just so he could touch Masters butt freely. 

 

Which was the case now.See, Robin had been smart.He had saved up his 'booty calls' for one big cash in and today he was getting his money's worth, much to Masters chagrin. 

 

Shirtless with a pair of baggy black jeans buckled loosely at his hips so they could slip off easy while still showing his amazing lean muscle definition, Robin kissed her slowly, passionately, as his fingers trailed down her back before untucking her shirt. 

 

As she kissed back, drawing his lip between hers to suck on it playfully, he smirked as his hands slipped two fingers under the waist of her jeans before sliding them from back to front. 

 

When his fingers reached the button at the front, he spread his remaining fingers out and pressed gently against her hips as he guided her backwards to the bed. 

 

When she backed against the bed, he steadied her before bringing his head to her ear.  "Remember, you said anything and now I intend to collect."

 

She bites her lip and he turns her around slowly before sliding down her body as he pulls her jeans down in increments.  As her ass slowly comes into view, he kneels as he brings his lips to the soft bust of her left cheek.  Bringing his tongue in line with the flesh, he traces the length of the curve parallel to the denim making sure to place little sucks every few inches.

 

With the first cheek addressed, he does the same to the right before shifting her jeans down to the peak of her cheeks.

 

"Spread your legs for me sweetheart." He says lovingly with a tinge of seductiveness causing her to moan slightly as she spreads her legs enough to hold her jeans in place.

 

With her jeans stationary, Rob moves his hands from the waistband to run along the T strap of her thong.  "Such a bad girl.  You knew this would only make it worse."  Then bringing his face to the cavern of her ass, he slides his tongue under the T strap, sliding it from the top to where her pants cut off his access. 

 

Pulling his tongue back, he bites the left cheek gently where cheek meets the cavern.  "Close your legs slightly and let them fall for me baby."

 

She complies.

 

"Now bend down slowly on that bed for me, sticking that pretty little ass up in the air like you want me to do nothing but worship it."  He says as he moves his hands to rest them on the sides of her hips as he rises to stand behind her.

 

Again she complies, making sure to spread her legs slightly as she steps out of her jeans and onto the bed. 

 

With her chest flat on the bed, she arches her back and raises her ass as high as it can comfortably go.

 

"So precious."  He says as he rubs his hands from her sides over the curve of each cheek before sliding down to caress her inner thighs.  "I hope you are ready sweetness, because there will be no mercy."

 

Linking two fingers under each side of her thong, he pulls the useless fabric down to rest mid thigh before indulging in the plump flesh of the object of his desire. 

 

Not a patient man, at least not more than necessary, Rob licks her from pussy to lower back along her crack as his hands latch full palm onto the supple flesh of her ass. 

 

"Rob...please."

 

He hums softly, "Not yet princess.  I'm just getting started.As his tongue caresses between her cheeks, he makes sure to tease her hole slightly as his hands separate her cheeks to expose it.With every precious sound she made he would penetrate her just a little deeper each pass of his tongue.

 

When his tongue could go no further, he leaned back and ran his hand gently over just the base where her cheek met her thigh, trailing delicate fingers along the entire curve."Now my dear the real fun stars."

 

Pulling two vibrating Ben Wa balls out of his pocket, he inserts each in his mouth individually before gently sliding them into her pussy.When he is sure they are in correctly, he kisses the base of each cheek before sitting down next to her.

 

Placing his hand right at her breast to play with her nipple, he gives one last caress with his right before *whack*, he spanks her right cheek as he pinches her nipple. 

 

Her gasp and slight moan instantly makes his slight erection rock hard.He loved her ass more than anyone's he had been with.It was the perfect size and connected to nicely thickened thighs providing the meatiest of places for his hands.  It also meant that it jiggles in all the right places. 

 

"Do you like it when I spank you and make those balls vibrate inside you?  Do they make you wet my dear because they are making me hard as a rock."  Then he caresses her ass again before slapping it on the opposite cheek.

 

She cries out again and his breathing quickens as his fingers handle her breasts a little rougher.  He loved to hear her in the moment even though she made it seem like him touching her ass outside her clothing was a pain to deal with.  It validated her need of him and what only he could do for her.

 

He continued in this way, increasing the speed between slaps until fluid began seeping out of her folds.  "Good and ready sweet cheeks?  Should I take what I earned?"

 

"Yes....please Rob....take it all."

 

He closed his eyes as his body shuddered.  She was rarely THIS willing.Sliding his remaining clothes off his hips, he positioned himself behind her before reaching his right arm around to fondle her clit.Once the rhythm had been set, he positioned himself at the entrance to her ass.  "Nice and slow sweetheart.....at least at first.  Just like you like it."

 

Then, when her hips began to rock into his, he grabbed her cheek in his left hand as he let her slide around him in by painful inch. 

 

God he wanted to put it all in in one go, but he never wanted to hurt her, never wanted to have this taken away because he was cruel.  So he let her back into his raging erection slowly until she bottomed out. 

 

"Oh princess.....I love how your ass feels."  Then he bent over her and kissed her back as his fingers increased on her clit signaling his intent to take her fully now that she had adjusted. 

 

Seconds later he was riding her ass as she moaned into the mattress, his fingers deftly teasing her clit, but only enough to keep her feeling good without pushing her over the edge. 

 

She was tight, moist, and desperate.  All things he craved, making the wait worth it.As he pounded into her harder, the balls sending waves of pleasure through her core as he impacted with her hips over and over, her body began to shudder unable to contain the intense pleasure being given to her from both entrances. 

 

She cried his name, screaming yes over and over as his fingers dig into her ass and his orgasm raced to overtake him as he penetrated her so deep even he could feel the vibration of the balls within her. 

 

“Rob.....I cant.....not much longer.”

 

In all honesty neither could he.Placing two slick fingers at her clit, he pinched and caressed her until he felt her walls collapsing against his touch.When her moans and ecstasy tore through her, he pulled out and, taking his erection in hand, drew a heart with his cum on her ass as he came on her. 

 

As she came down from her high, he kew he should wipe her clean, but instead he backed off the bed and grabbed his phone. 

 

Suddenly she heard a shutter go off and she looked at him over his shoulder.“Rob what the hell did you do?”She said in mild irritation.

 

“Just making a new background for my phone.Now why don’t you be a good

girl and toss me the activity towel next to the bed so I can clean you up.”


End file.
